Feeling Awkward
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Awkward encounter with Night in Riiko's bedroom. All I got for the summery so far- I'm really bad at summeries. This is rated T for teen, and this is now edited. Please review to keep this story going!


_An awkward encounter with Night in Riiko's bedroom. All I got for the summery so far. This is rated T for teen, for a good reason. Please review to keep this going!!_

**Feeling Awkward**

_By: Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise_

_Disclaimer: I make no money off this. Not a single cent, even though I'm dirt poor right now._

* * *

Night slowly opened the door to Riiko's bedroom.

And he slowly crept along the cool hardwood floor, and used his animal like night-vision to help him see where Riiko lay in her bed.

Riiko was under her covers and only her head poked out, but Riiko looked so beautiful right then that it made it very difficult for Night not to just go over to her and kiss her.

'_Careful Night,_' he thought steadily.

Night's thought possessing database was warning him against another thing also,_ 'You don't want to ruin the surprise for her tomorrow, do you Night?' _

Night blushed, and lightly shook his head, he did not want to ruin the surprise.

So slowly, and carefully, he crossed the bedroom to the foot of her bed and began to slide off his tight-silk black shirt. Once it was off completely, he threw the shirt to the side of him, nearbye the dor.

"OK,"

Now, he would begin his quest, to crawl. And meet Riiko, who he loved, on the bed.

-

"Soshi…oh, gawd…" Riiko muttered in her sleep.

Night stopped crawling completely as he heard those words, and felt waves of jealousy move him to his very core.

'_Soshi this, Soshi that. She even dreams of Soshi!' _Thought Night, grinding his teeth together, he closed his eyes in annoyance. Once he felt somewhat calmer, he went his same pace up to meet her.

And, once he was at the spot he wanted, he slowly and skillfully (being a love-doll, and all) took off his pants by standing up on his knees, and then by sliding the pants down from his hips with one hand.

He kicked off the rest of his pants.

Night aimed, and scored, getting them in the dirty laundry hamper, and making no mess to clean up tomorrow. Except, for the shirt that was still nearby the door- _'Oh well.'_

He pulled back the covers, gently, and was now resting beside her. Facing her, and smiling.

He had made it this far, now if only the rest of the surprises could be so easy...

-

Waking up to bright sunlight, Riiko kept her eyes still closed because she was still half-asleep.

She sure felt good right now, a warm soft presence was beside her, so she felt this urge to smile softly and snuggle closer to it.

Little did she know, it was Night from last night, who had stayed awake to watch her.

"Riiko, if we keep this up, we'll be late for school." Night informed her.

He felt the girl's body shiver in his arms, and misinterpreted it for pleasure.

"However, if you want to stay, I'm very open to it--Ow!!"

Riiko opened her eyes, but was blinded by the crud of last nights sleep. She assumed Night was that weird perverted burglar from TV, or something. And he had just spoken to her.

"Get away you filthy person, I could take you to jail and-"

Her eyes started to return to normal.

And what she saw…

The face of the most handsome man, or robot, lying beside her, his face was just inches away from hers.

It was Night Tenjo…

And he looked sad and slightly pained from being kicked in the nuts.

"Night! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, you're not filthy! Its just the news says lately that there's this guy breaking into apartments, and molesting young girls lately- I thought, maybe-"

"DING-DONG! DING-DONG!"

Or so went the apartment's doorbell,

"Riiko Izawa, open this door this minute. I do _not_ want to have to bring you that make-up homework latter today, I've got that chess match after school!"

Riiko sighed at hearing Soshi at the door, and then rubbed one of her eyes, yawning.

"Geez Soshi. Why can't you, give a girl a break, just every once in a while?"

"Well, I could give you a break," Night said very sweetly. Riiko's eyes widened as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Riiko… let's not go to school today…what about a date instead?"

Riiko gasped,

_No_ school… _and_ a date, this had to be a dream.

"Yes! Of course, I like that idea…but what about people, won't they notice --and Soshi?"

Night smiled brightly,

"Gaku's got some interns that look alike- just like us. They are a new product Kronos Heaven makes."

Riiko gulped. Kronos Heaven sure was a mysterious place, and shady, she didn't want to ask any other question about them.

"So…Well, what about Soshi again?"

Night had the biggest smile as he told her this part. It was his favorite part.

"Gaku will knock him out in exactly five seconds from now, and bring him to school, where he will meet _you_."

Riiko smiled, and then she heard a thud of a body at the front door.

'_Poor Soshi, I don't like being mean to him…But I really hate math quizzes.'_

"OK, I'll do it then!" replied Riiko.

Night smiled at her answer.

Riiko cleared her throat, "But um, first, let me go get out of my, uh, pajama's OK? "

She looked down in embarrassment at him, and stared directly at a black thong; with the greatest toned abs, she had ever seen in her life.

"Night! What are you wearing?"

She blushed wildly; he was so hot sometimes it should have been a sin to order something as perfect as he was.

"Gaku said you would like to start off your day like this. He said that with a hot half naked man beside her, a woman would do anything, maybe even BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, and, even…BEEPS"

Riiko felt her eyes open extremely wide, as she heard those x-rated words (Some of them, she didn't even understand) come out of sweet little innocent Night's mouth.

"…Um, Night, I don't think he wanted you to tell me that. I think those were words only for _your_ ears."

'_I hope at least…' _thought Riiko with a small sense of dark humor,

'_Or now we know Gaku has the worst pick-up lines of the century.' _

Hey, everyone thanks for reading this story so far.

I hope this chapter/ story did not say complete crap, but rather that this was pretty good for someone who did this 5 in the F'ing morning.

**Please review**!

I'm a busy person, yet I take time and many hours of sleep out of my day to write this. :)

Thank you everyone. Especially, to those who point out all my mistake I may make, I also truly appreciate them.


End file.
